


Friends Of Old

by waddiwasiwitch



Series: The New Beginnings Series [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one shot takes place in Resembool. Lots of Pinako and Roy friendship and a dose of angst. Hint of Royai but the story is mainly Gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Of Old

**Author's Note:**

> The story I wrote for Parental Roy Ed Week on Tumblr, New Beginnings has spawned lots more fic. That fic was followed by When is Home not a Home followed by A Gift Horse.
> 
>  
> 
> I am not sure how I feel about this one.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Fourth part of the **New Beginnings** series.  
>   
> 

**Friends of Old**  
The moon was full, the air was crisp and the stars were visible in the night sky. Roy Mustang put his hands in his pockets as he strode the familiar route to the Elric house. He wasn’t very drunk, but he had drunk a little too much to drive the short distance from the Rockbell residence, and he wasn’t going to take any chances. Besides, he wanted to feel the cool air on his skin and the walk might help his uneasy mind. The trip to Resembool had gone as well as could be expected given the circumstances. Roy knew that as much as the two teenagers were enjoying seeing the Rockbells again, it was equally difficult to return to where they had grown up. The two boys had gratefully taken Pinako up on her offer to allow them stay overnight in her home rather than return to their childhood home. Roy was unsure if it was wise to put off the inevitable, but in any case he allowed the boys to decide for themselves. Although, he had been offered the couch, Roy decided to return to the former Elric home on his own. To be honest, he was feeling a little like an interloper in the crowded home as much as the day was pleasant and he liked both young Winry and Pinako. It was clear to him that the house was like a second home to Edward and Alphonse, something that despite his best efforts he still had not managed to achieve since he had taken in the two boys. And it hurt. 

It had been a long day. Driving from East City was a long trek and even more so with two grumpy teenagers bickering all the way. The familiar house loomed up ahead. Roy unlocked the front door and turned on the lights. The house didn’t smell stuffy despite the property being vacant for so long. He’d half expected there to be a thin layer of dust, but it looked like Pinako had done a great job of keeping the house. He walked through the living room and turned on the light.   
The house was in good shape and he knew that he could fetch a reasonable sum for renting out a place like this even if it was in the countryside. Pinako had suggested earlier that day that he do just that. Roy had a reasonable income and he was managing on what he earned, even if it did mean he had to do without some of the luxuries he had grown accustomed to. Maybe it would be better to rent the house and use the money to start a savings account for the two boys? In another few years, Edward would be ready to start university if he chose and Alphonse the year after that. Perhaps that would be the more responsible thing to do?   
Still, he couldn’t imagine somebody else living here and he was unsure how Edward and Alphonse would react if he were to bring up the topic. It was their house after all. It was something that he would bring up to the boys when they were more settled. He wouldn’t wish for them to feel he was trying to cut them off from their old life.   
He could remember happier days in this house with Trisha laughing and all the photographs on the mantlepiece. All the photo frames were gone now, but he was sure there were other things here that were precious to Trisha. Roy wondered if Edward and Alphonse would like to bring more of their stuff from the house. He would ask them tomorrow before they left for East City again. Roy took a seat and sank into the comfy sofa. He stretched his arms and yawned. His head was spinning. He always thought too much when he had a few too many. 

  
Roy grabbed a cushion and put it behind his head. He eased his shoes off and put his feet up on the sofa. This was a lot comfiest than Pinako’s lumpy monstrosity. He might just sleep here rather than going into the bedroom, although it probably wouldn’t be worth the crick in his neck or the pain in his back. Still, it wouldn’t hurt if he dozed here for a little while. He closed his eyes, but his mind was to full to allow any true rest. Things had changed so much for all of them in such a short space of time. Roy had moved home, jobs and inherited two grief stricken boys. The new job was the easiest part of it.   
He had inherited a cohesive and hardworking team. Breda was quite the strategist, Falman had a photographic memory that helped them in so many cases, Fuery could be relied upon to hack into FBI itself while Havoc and Riza were known as the best shots in the department.   
Of course, Riza was also the one that kept the office running efficiently, reminding him about any paperwork he was procrastinating about. He liked all the members of the team, but for some reason Riza was the only one that he felt like he knew forever. It was like she could see what was going on inside his head. Perhaps, they had known each other in some previous life or even some alternative universe? The idea was fanciful, but it’s not like there was a rational explanation for it. He snorted.   
_I’m drunker than I thought._  
He had not talked to her outside the office since the debacle at the Christmas market. It was for the best really considering not only the unfounded fears of the two boys but also because it would not be appropriate to even think of pursuing a relationship with her given his position as her superior. Still, he was filled with a desire to hear her voice, foolish though it was. He looked at his phone and before he could think he pulled up Riza’s number and pressed call. He almost hung up immediately, but not before she picked up the phone.   
“Hello, Roy.” She paused before continuing, “Is everything alright?”  
“Yes.” He rubbed the back of his neck. _What am I doing?_ “I – uh- wanted to wish you a Happy New Year.”   
“You too, Roy,” she said. He could imagine the smile on her face. “But couldn’t that have waited until Monday?”  
“Probably,” he admitted.  
“Have you been drinking?”  
“A little.”  
She laughed and his heart swelled, “I’ll see you Monday.”   
Yes – he was definitely drunk. He sighed and got up from the sofa. He decided a cup of tea was in order before he went to bed.

  
“Hey wake up, sleepy head!”  
Startled, Roy jumped up out of the bed. He rubbed at his eyes noticing the two cheeky grinning teenagers hovering over the bed.  
“Ed! Al! What are you two doing here?”   
“Granny Pinako sent us to look for you,” Alphonse explained.   
“Just hurry up!” Edward tossed his clothes at him. “Breakfast is nearly ready and if we don’t leave in the next five minutes it’ll be cold.”  
Winry’s head appeared around the door before she yelped noticing Roy’s state of undress.  
Edward shot him an angry look and followed her out the door. “Just get dressed, will you?”.   
The younger boy was trying hard not to laugh as a red faced Roy balance on one foot and pulled on his trousers.  
“Stop laughing.”  
“I’m not laughing.”  
Roy raised an incredulous eyebrow and he pulled on his shirt and buttoned it up.  
“Brother’s never going to forgive you.”  
The two left the room and found Winry and Edward waiting on the porch. Roy coughed to signal his arrival.  
“Took you long enough,” Edward moaned, and his stomach rumbled. “I’m starving.”  
Winry could barely meet Roy’s eyes and starred at the ground.   
“We can come back here after breakfast if you’d like before we leave,” Roy suggested. “If there’s anything else you would like to take with you, we can bring it.” He was met by silence by the two boys.   
“Let’s go then.” Winry forced a smile. “Granny will be waiting.”  
She took Edward by the arm and they walked ahead. Roy smiled at their backs. He would need to keep an eye on those two. Trisha had always said that those two were going to get married one day.  
 _Maybe you were right after all._

  
Roy and Pinako walked back from the cemetery, leaving the boys and Winry run ahead. The five had paid their respects at Trisha’s grave before Roy and the boys were to leave for East City.   
“You’re quiet,” Pinako commented. “Are you coping alright with the boys?”  
“Yes – but it’s a lot more difficult than I imagined.” He turned to look at the older woman, his forehead crinkled. “Is that a terrible thing for me to say? I mean they have lost their mother and I am still thinking about me.”   
Pinako shook her head, “No. It’s not. You’re only human, a young man whose life has suddenly changed.”  
“I can remember the loss of my own parents, and how the whole world was swept out from under me. I understand how they feel, but sometimes I feel like I am doing everything wrong.”  
“Kids don’t come with a rule book, Roy.”  
Roy’s lip twitched. “More’s the pity.”  
“Chin up, Roy. They need you to be the strong one.”   
“I just want to do what’s right. I didn’t just take them in because Trisha asked, I did because I wanted to take care of them.”   
Pinako shook her head, “You should have more faith in yourself. They seem to be happy.”  
“Really?”   
She patted his arm and nodded. “Really! Edward hasn’t asked me if they could stay with us instead in months now.”   
“I don’t know.” He sighed, “It’s like they are waiting for the other shoe to drop, like they can’t decide if they can trust me or not.”  
“How can they trust you if you don’t trust yourself?”  
“Point taken,” he said, “You know sometimes you remind me of my Aunt Chris.”  
“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”  
“Both!”  
The pair laughed as they walked up the stony path towards the house. Roy’s heart felt a lot lighter.

**Fin (for now)  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Next installment has a puppy, Alex Armstong, Maes and Gracia and little Elicia Hughes.


End file.
